


Showing

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [10]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie's pregnancy has started to show, due to the shorter gestation period for Rhodians. Matteusz thinks he looks incredible, despite Charlie's hesitancy.





	

Last week, Charlie had needed to go and buy some new clothes so he knew that he had been putting weight on, but this morning, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he could now see a definite swell to his stomach. Now, 10-weeks pregnant, Charlie was getting increasingly apprehensive about leaving the house, as he was worried that people would be able to tell that his weight gain was due to pregnancy. It was bad enough that Charlie’s horrendous morning sickness was gaining him lots of unwanted attention, so he really didn’t need or want people to comment on his weight gain even though it was inevitable that people would eventually notice. And it wasn’t as if he was popular so people would just ignore it, he was already the really weird new kid, and he was a relatively easy target.

Charlie was so occupied with looking at his reflection that he didn’t even notice Matteusz appear behind him until he felt hands over his own, resting on the swell of his stomach. “You know, staring at your bump won’t make it go away.” Matteusz remarked, smiling at him. Charlie took the hand offered to him by his boyfriend and let Matteusz guide him through to their bedroom.

“I know, but I kind of wish it did. It’s going to be very obvious too soon and people are going to notice, and then they’re going to talk about it. They already talk about me because of how much my morning sickness is affecting me.” Charlie fretted.

“We will deal with whatever comments people make, together. You already know that though.” Matteusz reminded him. “Besides, I think you look incredible and I wouldn’t change anything that has happened since I was lucky enough to meet you.”

Charlie turned around in Matteusz’s arms to connect their lips. It started off sweet and gentle, but they were both eager to progress this further. Matteusz pulled Charlie with him until they reached their bed and fell down on top of it, being mindful of their baby of course. Clothes then started to be removed, getting thrown away from the bed in whichever direction, neither of them were too bothered about that at this moment in time though, they were busy continuing what they had started.


End file.
